Demonic werewolf in Townsville
by fanfictionfan123
Summary: After Mitch gets attacked by a weird wolf, Buttercup notices that he starts to change.Who is the original werewolf?Can the Powerpuff girls turn Mitch back to normal?MitchxButtercup
1. A wolf appears

Chapter 1 The wolf appears

A 5-year old citizen of Townsville was walking down a street, at around midnight.His name is Mitch.He looked at the bright full moon.'Tonight is a beautiful night.' he thought.He was walking around, his parents didn't even know he left the house, when he heard something behind him growling.He turned around and gasped.Behind him was a huge black wolf with bright red eyes the color of blood.It's claws were also bright red.He ran as fast as he could, but the wolf was too fast.It cut him off, backing him into a corner.

"Please don't hurt me!" he begged.The wolf snarled angrily at him.It pounced at him, pinning him to the ground.It's spit fell onto his shoulder and burned him.He tried desperatly to get himself free of the creature's grip.The wolf howled loudly and bit his other shoulder.He yelled with pain, as blood leaked off both of his shoulders.The wolf licked it's lips, savoring the blood.The creature seemed to smile and ran out of the alley.A few minutes later, a 15 year-old with short dirty blond hair, blue jeans, bright blue eyes, and a green shirt ran into the alley Mitch was in and gasped.

"You poor little boy!!I heard you screaming and I came to help you.I'll call the ambulance, I'll be back!!" as she ran into the store across the alley.3 minutes later, an ambulance came to the alley.Mitch was drifting in and out of consciousness from loss of blood.The Powerpuff girls arrived at the scene and gasped.

"Mitch what happened?!" asked Bubbles worriedly.Her eyes teared up at the sight of his blood rushing off his shoulders.

"Are you alright, Mitch?" Blossom asked with concern.Her eyes were teary, but she didn't cry like Bubbles.

"Who did this, Mitch?! I'll kill them!!!" Buttercup said angrily.She shook with anger and her eyes watered too.

"It was a big wolf." Mitch said weakly, as he fainted from loss of blood.


	2. A new babysitter?

Chapter 2 A new Babysitter?! 

Mitch slowly opened his eyes.His shoulders hurt more than ever.The hospital room he was in was white all over, and from what he could tell, it was 9 at night, meaning he had been sleeping almost all day.The Powerpuff girls were in the hospital chairs beside him and so was the girl who called the ambulance.The girls were busy talking to each other, so Mitch decided to get their attention.

"Hello!!!!Earth to sissies!!!!I'm in incredible pain!!!" Mitch said loudly.Each girl's head snapped to him at the same time.

"Good thing you're ok!!!We were so worried!!" said the girl who called the ambulance.Mitch looked at her curiously.

"Thanks for calling the ambulance, but who are you?!" Mitch asked.The girl laughed.

"I'm Lynn Thorpe.I guess I should have told you earlier.How are you doing?" Lynn asked.

"Good, except for the fact that both of my shoulders hurt like heck!How much blood did I lose?" Mitch asked.

"You lost a lot!"said Bubbles.

"What did the big wolf look like?" asked Blossom.

"Well, it had blood red eyes, red claws, and black fur." Mitch said.

"Wow!!Were you scared?!" asked Bubbles.Mitch smiled boastfully.

"Of course not!!No dumb wolf can scare me!!" said Mitch.

"Funny, I heard you screaming before I called the ambulance." Lynn said, making Blossom and Bubbles laugh.Mitch looked at Buttercup, who hadn't said anything yet.Buttercup looked relieved and scared.She floated to Mitch and hugged him tightly.Blossom and Bubbles laughed harder than ever.Buttercup flew away from Mitch, who was blushing, and held a fist to the giggling girls.

"Laugh any more, and I'll give you guys a knuckle sandwich!!" Buttercup yelled.Blossom and Bubbles laughed more when they saw Mitch's blushing face.Lynn giggled.

"We'll go and leave you two lovebirds alone." Lynn said, dragging Blossom and Bubbles, who were still laughing, with her.Buttercup was still shaking with anger.

"So...does this make us girlfriend and boyfriend?" asked Mitch.

"NO!!!!" yelled Buttercup angrily.She turned and floated out of the room.Lynn came in and smiled.

"Hey Mitch, I get to babysit you!While you were sleeping, your parents checked up on you.They won a prize in a random hospital raffle drawing, so they are going to Hawaii for a week.While I babysit you, you're girlfriend and her sisters are welcome anytime!!" Lynn said.Mitch blushed deeply.

"I ain't a baby!!And she ain't my girlfriend!!" Mitch said hotly.Lynn giggled.

"The doctors said you are ready to go, so come on, I'll take you home, you just have to show me where it is." Lynn said, holding her hand out for Mitch to grab.Mitch noticed for the first time that she had red painted fingernails.He hesitated befre grabbing her hand, the nails reminded him of the weird wolf's red claws.

"I guess." he grumbled.As they walked to his house, Mitch showed Lynn the way.Finally they came to his house.

"Nice house.So, what do you want to eat for dinner?" asked Lynn.

"Food.Or something edible." Mitch said sarcastically.Lynn smiled.

"Steak it is.You want some Mac n' cheese with it?" she said.

"Sure.I'd like my steak rare." said Mitch, who had a sudden craving for meat.When Lynn set the food in front of Mitch, he literally gulped his food down.Lynn laughed.

"You have great table manners!!" said Lynn sarcastically.Lynn chowed her food down too, and washed the dishes.Mitch yawned and winced, grabbing his shoulders."You ok, Mitch?" asked Lynn.

"My shoulders hurt for a second when I yawned." Mitch said, rubbing his shoulders.Lynn smiled warmly.

"I'll rebandage it for you." Lynn said, dragging Mitch into the bathroom.Mitch took his shirt off and Lynn carefully peeled the bandages back.Surprisingly, his shoulders looked much better.Instead off the bloody, open wounds that were on him last night, he only had tiny scars.Someone who didn't know better would have assumed that he got the tiny scars from a tiny kitten that dug it's claws into him.Mitch inspected his wounds in the bathroom mirror with interest.

"Those doctors did one heck of a job!" said Mitch.Lynn smiled again, but it was a mischeivious smile, like she was planning something.She rebandaged the small scars and sent Mitch to bed.Mitch got dressed into a pair of his blue pajama pants that had cowboys on them and set his alarm clock, since the next day was Monday.Lynn went into the living room where the couch was and curled up with a blanket on the couch.

* * *

Mitch moaned as his alarm clock rang in his ears.Agitated, he picked the alarm clock up and threw it across the room with strength a five-year old doesn't normally have.He was too tired to notice and snuggled deeper into his blanket.Right when he was about to nodoff again, he was awaken with a yell. 

"MITCH!!!!!!!!!!!!!MIIIIIIIIITCH!!!!!WAKE UP!!!!!" Lynn screeched.Without opening his eyes, Mitch stumbled out of his bed and into the kitchen.The pleasent scent of frying bacon and fresh eggs filled his nostrils.He opened one of his eyes and glared at his babysitter.

"What?" Mitch growled.Lynn smiled.

"Breakfast's ready.And your little girlfriend and her sisters are here!" Lynn said with a much calmer voice and directed Mitch's attention to the table, where the Powerpuff girls were eating bacon and scrambled eggs.Mitch immediatly covered his torso with his arms and stared at the girls with a mixture of surprise, anger, and embarrassment.Buttercup looked up from her plate and glared at Lynn.

"Ah'm nah is girlfrend!!" Buttercup protested, forgeting that she still had food in her mouth.Lynn grinned again and handed Buttercup some milk.

"Don't speak with your mouth full, Buttercup.Mitch, I hope you like scrambled eggs.I always take my eggs scrambled, not stirred!!" Lynn said, laughing at her own 'joke'.Buttercup glared at her a few more minutes and drank her milk in one gulp.

"_What are they doing here!?!?_" Mitch said, pointing at the girls angrily.Lynn grinned again.

"They were worried about you." Lynn said innocently, although her grin wasn't innocent and was, once again, mischeivious.Still angry, Mitch took his plate and sat at the table.He put his hands on the table and gasped.It was the first time he had seen his hands all morning and the Powerpuffs noticed his hands and laughed.His fingernails were red, as red as blood, as red as Lynn's fingernails, as red as the wolf's claws and eyes.

"**Did you paint my NAILS!?!?!**" Mitch yelled angrily.Lynn frowned at him and wiped away an imaginary tear.

"Surely, you don't think I'd paint your nails, do you?" Lynn asked, frowning with fake hurt.Mitch growled.

"Yes, I **do** think you painted my nails, and **don't call me Shirley!!!!!**" Mitch yelled.Lynn smiled for the fiftieth time that morning and ruffled the top of Mitch's head.

"Eat your breakfast and get ready for school." Lynn said.Mitch wolfed his food down again and stormed into his room.He got dressed in his usual outfit.He grabbed a pair off his gloves and put them on his hands.They were leather gloves that resembled what you would expect a biker with a leather jacket to wear.He went back in the living room where the Powerpuffs were.

"We'll carry you to school with us!" Bubbles said excitedly.

"I'm not carrying him." grumbled Buttercup.Ignoring her, Blossom carefully took Mitch's left arm and Bubbles carefully took Mitch's right arm.In a tri-colored rainbow, they flew to Pokey Oaks Preschool.Lynn waved them good-bye, grinning like the cheshire cat.

* * *

I forgot the disclaimer last time, so here it is: I own Lynn and nothing else, blah blah blah.R+R please!! 


	3. Subtle Changes and Silver Necklaces

Chapter 3 Subtle changes and Silver necklaces 

Mitch barely paid attention as Ms. Keane talked about adding and subtracting numbers.To tell the truth, he already knew these things.Lucky for him, no one asked about his leather gloves and no one saw his girly fingernails.Finally, the bell for recess rang, and Mitch ran out of the door to the playground, getting there before the Powerpuffs and the rest of his class.When Mitch ran outside, his image was a brown and black blur.Needless to say, the others were confused.

"Wow Mitch!!Did you see how fast you went, you were all ZOOM!!!Have you been practicing?" said Bubbles excitedly.Mitch just grinned.

"I didn't practice at all!I must be getting strong like you guys!!" Mitch said with pride.Buttercup huffed angrily.No matter how much she liked Mitch, she was a proud person, and she didn't like her pride and power being challenged.

"Okay Mitch, if you're so 'powerful'. you wouldn't object to a race would ya?Or are you chicken!?" Buttercup said, cawing like a chicken.Mitch's gloved hands curled into fists.He wasn't going to be called chicken, especially by a girl!!

"Okay then!!Where to?"

"We have to run _up_ the slide, jump down, jump on the spinning merry-go-round, jump off it while it's spinning, jump on the monkey bars, and swing on the swings and jump off.First one to finish, and go jump farther on the swings win!!" Buttercup said with a smug grin.

"You are on." Mitch said with a glare.They both stood at the farthest end of the blacktop, each ready to win.Blossom stood beside them with a pink whistle.

"On your mark...get set..." Blossom said.After waiting a few minutes, she gasped loudly and put her whistle in her mouth and blew as hard as she could.

**TOOT!!!!!!!!!!**

Buttercup ran to the slide and climbed up it easily.She turned around to see how far back Mitch was, only to notice that he was right behind her.Startled, she and Mitch jumped down at the same time, landing on their stomachs, yet not hurt.Mitch glared at Buttercup for a second before running to the merry-go-round, already at a good speed because of their classmates.Buttercup ran too.She was only a few centimeters ahead of him.They jumped on at the same time and glared at each other.Meanwhile, the children were getting tired and the merry-go-round was starting to slow down.

"We need someone else to push this thing!" Elmer panted.

"I'll help you guys." Bubbles said sweetly.She just gave it 1 push and it spinned at a really fast speed.Everything was a blur and the rest of the class felt sick just looking at it.Finally, a green and black blur flew of the spinning wheel, followed by a brown and black blur.Everyone rushed to their fallen classmates and gasped.Buttercup had landed on her back and Mitch landed on top of her, and their lips were locked together.Both of their eyes were wide and blush was shining on their cheeks.They looked like they were frozen.The little Kindergardeners were feeling new emotions, a flutter in their stomachs and a weight on their hearts and minds.Mitch finally realized how beautiful Buttercup's hair was, smooth, silky, and a beautiful shade of black.Her skin was very smooth and soft.Her eyes were a wonderful Jade green.Buttercup looked at Mitch's spiky reddish-brown hair.She noticed that his outfit looked really good on him.The only thing that interrupted them was a familiar beeping sound.Blossom raced off to answer it and zoomed back.

"We have to go!That wolf is attacking stores downtown.It hasn't really bitten anyone yet.Let's go!!" said Blossom anxiously.Blossom and Bubbles raced off.Mitch got off Buttercup as she slowly walked away from him.

"Be careful." Mitch whispered loud enough so that only him and Buttercup heard it.She smiled a bit and flew to her sisters.Ms.Keane yelled that recess was over and for the rest of the school day, Mitch gazed out the window, waiting for the Powerpuffs to come back.

* * *

Buttercup caught up to her sisters as the flew to Downtown Townsville.As soon as they landed, the black wolf pounced on them.It didn't make an effort to bite them, it just glared at them beneath it.It seemed to be warning them not to mess with it.It got off them and jumped into the Butchers and gobbled the raw meat.The girls flew in the Butchers after the wolf and the wolf seemed to roll it's blazing red eyes.It ran to them, but Buttercup zapped it with a blast from her eyes.It knocked it to the other end of the Butchers.It lifted it's head weakly, but it was really pissed off.It opened it's mouth and howled, but it wasn't a normal howl.It made the Powerpuff girls slam into the wall.Bubbles attacked with a screech of her own.The wolf and Bubbles were pretty much even in power.While the wolf was focused on Bubbles, Blossom came up behind it and iced it's tail.It yelped loudly, and turned, scratching Blossom's left upper arm.Blossom's arm burned as if someone dumped alchohol and hydrogen peroxide on her.She screamed and cradled her burning arm.Buttercup punched the wolf's head.It snapped at Buttercup, but she dodged it.She kicked the wolf twice in the side of the head.She punched at the wolf's head with all her strength.The wolf was finally weak and it ran out the Butchers store.Buttercup tried to follow the wolf, but she lost it.She was about to turn around when she heard someone moaning in the alley.She looked in there and saw Lynn. 

"Lynn?What happened?" asked Buttercup.The teenager looked beaten up and was bleeding a bit.She moaned and turned her head, vomiting for a second.

"I was getting some groceries, when I was attacked by the wolf." Lynn said groggily.Suddenly, she fainted.Buttercup caught her before she fell on the ground.She flew back to the Butchers, where Bubbles was comforting Blossom.

"We should take Lynn and Blossom to the Professor.Maybe he can help heal them." Buttercup said, racing home.Bubbles followed after her, carrying the sniffling leader with her.

* * *

While Blossom's arm was being treated, Buttercup went into her and her sister's room, looking for some jewelery.She found three silver necklaces.Ohe had a silver green heart shaped charm, another had a silver pink heart shaped charm, and a silver blue heart shaped charm.Buttercup smiled and put the one with a green charm on.She stuffed the other two in her pocket.Suddenly, she heard someone knocking frantically at the front door.She answered it and was pulled in a bear hug by Mitch.

"Thank god you are alive!!" Mitch yelled.Embarassed, he put her down and chuckled nervously."So how did the fight with the wolf go?"

"I totally beat it up.It scratched Blossom though, and it attacked Lynn." Buttercup said.Mitch looked down at Buttercup's necklace.

"Hey, when did you get that?" he asked.

"The Professor gave them to us for our birthday.Tis is the first time I've worn mine, and Blossom andBubbles haven't worn them yet." Buttercup explained.Mitch tried to hold the necklace, but he screamed as soon as he touched it.

"Owowowowowow!!!!!" he yelled, cradling his hand.He had a small burn on his hand exactly where he touched the necklace.

"How did that happen?!" Buttercup said, surprised.Mitch shrugged, still in pain.

* * *

Disclaimer: I own Lynn, the wolf, and the necklaces.R+R plz!!!!


	4. Buttercup's suspiscions

Chapter 4 Buttercup's suspicions

After Mitch ran some cold water on his burn, he and Buttercup went into the Professor's lab to check on Lynn and Blossom.Lynn was still unconscious, but she didn't look as hurt as she was before.She had barely a scratch on her.

"Whoa Professor.You did a good job!" said Mitch.The Professor looked at him, confused.

"I didn't do anything though.I was too busy working on Blossom's wounds.There was a bit of poison in her arm, but I got it all out and it did not spread.Lynn's wounds were very curious.It was like she were hit with laser beams and beat up.That wolf might have more powers then we thought." said the Professor.Buttercup looked at Lynn with curiousity.Slowly, Lynn started to wake up.

"Ugh, where am I?" Lynn asked.The Professor smiled warmly.

"You are in my lab, getting healed up.That fight with the wolf you had, had you hurt pretty bad.But, for some reason, you healed up on your own.You look much better then before."

"Oh, I have wonderful white blood cells." Lynn said.Mitch took Buttercup's necklace and went to Lynn.

"Look at this necklace, isn't it pretty Lynn?" Mitch asked.Lynn backed away from it.

"It looks expensive, I shouldn't touch it." Lynn said shyly.Mitch, Buttercup, and the Professor raised their eyebrows at Lynn."Well, let's check on Blossom, eh?"

"Sure, this way." said the Professor, leading them through the lab.Blossom was holding her injured, bandaged arm, whimpering softly.She smiled softly when she saw Buttercup, the Professor, Mitch, and Lynn come over to her.

"Hey guys, where's Bubbles?" Blossom asked in a voice filled with pain.Buttercup , the Professor, and Mitch frowned a bit, while Lynn had a barely noticeable smile on her face.

"I sent her out to find the wolf." said the Professor.Buttercup grinned.

"I totally kicked that wolf's butt." Buttercup laughed.Lynn growled a bit, but covered it up with a 'cough'.

"The wolf was probably easy to beat because it was kinda weak and it did need to feed." Lynn said.Buttercup eyed her suspiciously.Lynn noticed it and began to carry Mitch out of the door.

"It is pretty late, we better go, see ya later!" she called back as she and Mitch left.

"There was something off about her."Buttercup stated.Blossom and the Professor shrugged.Bubbles flew striaght into the lab, slightly out of breath.

"No...sign...of...the wolf... at all."Bubbles said in between her panting.

* * *

Disclaimer: I own Lynn, the wolf, and the necklaces.R+R plz!!!! 


End file.
